Jealousy
by vixen213
Summary: Profits weren't the reason that Bartrand had left them to die. Varric had gotten right when he told the story the first time.


Varric hadn't been lying when he said Bartrand was tearing his beard out over this expedition. At every turn and at every page all he saw was fees, contracts, and law forms. There was no way for him to possibly pay for this expedition with it all and with Varric gallivanting off doing only Ancestors knew what with a _human_—of all things—he had no idea what to do. He was pushing away hirelings at every turn all the while worrying about the bill he had to foot before it even began.

Then, out of the blue, Varric and his pet human had showed up, in the middle of the day, wearing smug triumphant smiles as they announced that the human was to be their new business partner. It was that same bitch from before, how could he forget the unusual dark brown skin and unnaturally white hair and purple eyes? Because of course it was all in Varric's power to spot the underground legend and convince her that funding the expedition was a good idea, never mind how they had managed to scrape up so much coin in little under eight months. So, not wanting to look like the fool, Bartrand had demanded that there were maps that were needed to go into the deep roads.

That particular plan had backfired on him when Varric had handed him multiple maps with four different entrances into the deep roads. Not only did he feel lesser, Varric had humiliated him in front of his men and made him seem incompetent but he had proven, yet again, who was the better dwarf. A bitter and old burn of resentment and jealousy rose up, but Bartrand pushed it down. After all, he had to stay calm and professional when he addressed his men with the good news. But even that was shamed, as he finished his speech, oh he could hear Varric and his pet human laughing over it in the crowd. In fact, Varric had brought along many characters along with him. A blonde human with feathered pauldrons, a tattooed elf with the same bright white hair as the human's, what looked to be a Dalish elf, another dark-skinned woman wearing a blue bandana and pirate's clothes, a few of the human's family (how Varric had convinced the entire family, he could only guess), and the guardswoman rumored to be the new city guard captain.

Why? Why did they all follow him here? What was so _special_ about _Varric_ that he could draw in people of all kind? Was it the same reason mother preferred Varric' company to his, even as she died? He spotted the human who was to be their partner wearing a small grin as she whispered to Varric as he finished his speech, too close for what would be considered polite but standing too far that could be taken as if they were involved. There was something in her eyes that gave it away, a small twinkle hidden from those not paying close attention. Bloody Ancestors. Somehow, Varric had gotten an underground legend to fall in love with him.

How was it that he was the older brother, but no one paid attention to him like they did Varric? Varric knew everyone and had his fingers in every pot imaginable all over the city and Bartrand was little more than a passing thought. Why was it that this _casteless surface dwarf_ was able to charm everyone when he couldn't even get those of the merchant guild to give him the respect he deserved? Oh it was true, they were both casteless surface dwarves, but at least he followed tradition. He prayed to the ancestors for guidance and believed in their wisdom whereas Varric believed in the human god and prayed to no ancestors. So why was he the most beloved?

It stayed in the back of his mind as they went off to the deep roads. Bartrand was fascinated by the old carvings and statues lost in the deep roads, as any true dwarf would, but Varric was too preoccupied by his pet human to pay attention to the history they were looking at. That human never once treated him like a partner. She always went to Varric about things and included him at the last minute, as a last ditch effort to extend courtesy to him. It made him want to tear his beard off, the way they treated him, acting like he was some fool to be forgotten. Varric kept on asking if that human could use the bath a bit more than the others, eat a bit more, or if she could have privacy with her sister. The human was lucky she had declined such luxuries, he would've made sure she ended up missing a much earlier than before. If Varric kept it up, they wouldn't even be able to find her body, with all his worrying over her. Wasn't he Varric's brother? Why didn't he show as much concern for him as he did that wretched human? They were blood and those two were just business partners after all, so why did he care less? It was like mother all over again for Bartrand. Being overlooked on someone else's account and forgotten as though he was irrelevant.

In the thaig, idol in hand, it sang to him. Whispered promises of fame and glory, the voice persuaded him that if he it took it along with him, he could have all that and more. His eyes transfixed on the idol he closes the door behind him, sealing Varric, the human and the others they had brought with them in the crypt. A smirk glued itself to his face as he heard his brother's desperate cries to let them out, pounding against the door. He walked away idol in hand, feeling like the bigger man.


End file.
